Tomodachi
by Irrelevancy
Summary: It's just another Tsutsumi-san all over again..." Shizuma, lemon, oneshot. But it's not what the summary seems like, so you beta read just in case xD


**A/N: Here it is... my first Yakitate fanfic...**

**also my first lemon fic...**

**I've always been a very sadistic person, especially to my favorite characters...**

**So... poor Shige-chan...**

**You can kill me later, just read it first!!  
**

* * *

"Kuroyanagi! What are you doing here?" the Manager bellowed in his gruff voice, his height plus afro both being more than menacing as he towered over said ex-baker-now-judge. Yet Ryou was calm.

"Is Shigeru here?" he asked, swabbing most likely imaginary spit off his left cheek, then wiping it along the leg of his jeans. The Manager's eyes narrowed, but he waved him in.

"Kanmuri! Kuroyanagi's here for you!" he yelled into the kitchen, drawing the attention of three bakers all attempting to not slice each other's limbs off while working with knives in the cramped kitchen.

"No. I'm actually here to inform everyone here of something," Kuroyanagi corrected, stepping next to the manager right beside the threshold of the kitchen. Shigeru sent him a puzzled look while Kawachi and Kazuma continued their shoving match of who-gets-to-pass-first that the young genius had been unfortunately dragged into.

"Kuroyanagi-san?" Tsukino's voice said from the cash register as she finished the small line of customers that had miraculously appeared on the snowy morning. "What's this about?"

Kuroyanagi waited until Shigeru managed to find a hole between the other two boys' tangled limbs to crawl out then untangle them both, then he spoke.

"There's a new apprentice at Pantasia. He's young; 19, and after hearing about the New Comer's Competition's results, the Monaco Cup, and Yakitate! 25, he decided to come and watch for a day here, at the Southern Tokyo Store."

Kuroyanagi's announcement was shocking to everyone, and for a brief second everyone just stared at the judge. Then Kawachi broke the silence with his as-per-usual arrogant comment that he has absolutely no right saying but does anyway.

"Well, of course he would Kuro-yan. I mean, our store is so great I'm surprised the workers at the Main Store haven't been flouncing themselves at our feet to work here," he said, elongated nose pointed arrogantly skywards while Kazuma laughed and went along with his little game. Everyone else sweat drops.

"Demo Kuroyanagi-sempai…" Kanmuri started, something not fitting in his genius mind. "Why did you ask for me first?"

"Ah… I thought you'd catch that…" Kuroyanagi's tone was serious when he answered, drawing the attention (once again) of the two boys now in a head-locking match. "You see Shigeru, this boy, Hyuuga Eiji, he's sort of like us. He graduated from… from _Yale_ a few months ago."

This news left the employees of Southern Tokyo Branch Store Pantasia in shock once more, something that's been happening quite a lot this snowy day. Shigeru was the first one to snap out of it.

"Hyuuga… Eiji…" he muttered, left hand on his hips and right hand at his chin, index finger tapping thoughtfully. "Sempai… Is it written as Day, Direction, then…?" his voice trailed off as a question.

"Then Eternity, Next," Kuroyanagi finished. Shigeru nodded, hands falling to his sides then grasped behind his back as he chewed his bottom lip, gaze off to the bottom left. Throughout the silence of the store, you could only hear the low hum of the electronics in the room and the occasional mutter of "Hyuuga Eiji" from the 16 year old prodigy.

"How can I be of service?" a cheerful voice said from the doorway. Everybody's gaze was drawn to the boy standing there. Shigeru's violet eyes locked gaze with the stranger, but it was obvious this was the Hyuuga Eiji they were talking about. Shigeru observed his future temporary coworker.

He was slender, yet slightly masculine with toned biceps. Yet he was pale, snowy white skin matching his deep azure eyes and nape-length golden tresses. A light smirk adorned his pastel lips, seemingly teasing and challenging, instantly irksome to the irritable Kawachi. He wore a shiny black leather jacket, metal buttons loose, exposing the plain white t-shirt underneath with artistically torn jeans and black and white sneakers. His posture and appearance practically shouted "I'm hot and you're not" as he drew long slender fingers through his locks. In short? Annoyingly handsome.

"Hyuuga-san, ne?" Shigeru forced a greeting and a smile, extending a polite hand to the obviously foreign boy. He smiled, then took the hand, shaking it politely.

"Eiji's good," he said. Shigeru made to drop his hand, but saw that _Eiji_ had held on a second too long. That annoying smile remained on Eiji's face, and it was all Shigeru could do to resist punching him in the face and keeping his signature smile on.

"Nice to meet you _Hyuuga-san_." Shigeru made sure to add emphasis on "Hyuuga-san", to make it clear that he wasn't particularly interested in going into the first-name bases. Eiji just smiled.

"Omai…" Kawachi scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why do you have a Japanese name when you're foreign?" When Eiji turned to answer, his smile was still in place.

"Even though my mother is American, she loved the Japanese culture and gave me a Japanese name. Hyuuga's after my dad," he answered, grinning yet. Fume rose from the top of Kawachi's (ahem, bald) head. But the naïve Kazuma beamed, reaching out and shaking Eiji's hand.

"Hajimemashite! Ore wa Azuma Kazuma! My dream is to make Japan! Yoroshiku na!"

Eiji never faltered or look shocked during his introduction, but only laughed at the end, then answered with a small, "Yoroshiku."

"Well, I'll leave him to you then," Kuroyanagi muttered to the Manager, making his leave. Shigeru thought he saw Eiji's gaze send a chilling glare to his sempai's back, with an I'm-gonna-get-you smirk on his lips. But before he could do anything, the too-fake smile was back.

"You, Hyuuga," the Manager growled, pointing to the kitchen. "Watch and stay out of the way. We can't have inexperienced people disturbing our business."

The original employees all sweat dropped, because it was more than obvious business was practically impossible on the snowy day. But Eiji only smiled and nodded with a small, "Wakada." Then he made his way to the back of the kitchen, leaning against the tiled wall. The rest of the youngsters just stared after his wake, unaware of the building volcanic pressure behind them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! SANTA?! HURRY UP AND GET TO WORK!!" the Manager roared, sending the staffs running in all directions with frenzied "Hai!"

To Shigeru's most utter surprise, the day had passed uneventfully. Well, as uneventfully as you can get in the Southern Tokyo Branch Store. What he meant was that their newest arrival did nothing to trouble them at all, but just sat to the side and watched as Kazuma made variations of Japan 57 and the occasional 43 for a curious customer. Shigeru had kept an eye on him, but he barely moved, and stood there against the wall with that same hollow smile. It was approaching the end of the day now, with the sun throwing crimson and amber streaks across the city. Kawachi had left early with a slight cold building up and Tsukino for Pantasia owner's purposes. The Manager was just about to make his leave when he pulled Shigeru aside.

"Kanmuri, make sure he leaves and doesn't touch a thing," he ordered, a large hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't trust him."

Shigeru nodded knowingly, then patted the Manager's arm.

"It's alright. He'd gone through the day without doing anything… I doubt he will now." His tone sounded convincing enough, and the Manager took his leave.

Shigeru walked back through the glass doors of the store's main entrance to find Kazuma just leaving the kitchen, putting his jacket on.

"See you tomorrow Azuma-kun," Shigeru said, waving Kazuma goodbye on the paved street. When he was out of sight, Shigeru walked back into the kitchen, expecting Eiji to have gone already. But to his surprise, Eiji still stood at that same wall he was all day.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san, you may go home now," Shigeru suggested, grabbing his own things from the large table. His back was turned to Eiji as he gathered his jacket, so he didn't notice when Eiji walked up to him, padded soles not making a single sound on the linoleum floor; quite like a cat. When Shigeru turned with his jacket on, he was faced with Eiji, only a couple of centimeters away from him and his arms blocking his two sides of escape.

"Kanmuri-kun," the older boy murmured, looking into Shigeru's eyes daringly with his own. "Do you not remember me?"

Shigeru didn't answer, but the slight dart of his gaze to the left then back was enough to tell Eiji that he did in fact remember.

"Hyuuga-san… Please back-" Shigeru began with a low voice, but was cut off by Eiji's equally low one.

"Kanmuri… no… Shigeru. Remember when we were both at the same school? Both dubbed geniuses. We were such great friends," Eiji purred, pressing his body against the younger male's. Their faces were barely a millimeter apart now, and Shigeru could smell the mint-like cologne he had on.

"But then…" the older male's voice turned slightly threatening. "You got your scholarship to Harvard… People started looking down at me then… The faker who got the help of a true genius, they said. I only escaped a semester after, when I got into Yale. But that humiliation… I'd never forget it."

"Yale's not a bad school," Shigeru attempted to coax his old schoolmate from his menacing, not to mention advantageous position. But Eiji went on without acknowledging Shigeru, closing the gap between them yet. Shigeru now felt the pain of the edge of the wooden table pressing into the small of his back.

"Did you know how hard it was? To live up to the name of being best friends with _the genius_?? Did you know the pain I went through? So many overnighters just to come in _second _after you! I couldn't beat you at anything! But you, you who call yourself my _best friend_ was completely oblivious to my suffering, and instead keep on outshining me at EVERYTHING." His last words rose to a shout through gritted teeth. His eyes were flaming as he glared at Shigeru.

"I… I'm sorry Eiji…" His name made its way threw Shigeru's lips as the memories of the old school days flashed through his mind at Eiji's speech. "I… never knew you felt that way… If I had known-"

"Don't you _dare_ give me the 'if I had known' crap," Eiji spat, glowering. "If you had known, what would you have done? Acted stupid and gave me the scholarship? Che! If I had known my ass!"

Shigeru remained tense against his raving "friend", afraid to do anything to provoke him. But guilt was still with him. It was just another Tsutsumi-san all over again. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, but apparently he did.

"I'm sorry Eiji," Shigeru said in a firm voice, meeting said boy's furious gaze. "If there's anything I can do… To apologize…"

Shigeru watched as Eiji closed his eyes and breathed, calming himself. Then the bone-chilling smirk found its way onto his lips once more.

"Anything you can do…?"

Then without a warning, Eiji pushed his lips against Shigeru's, grabbing his hands at the wrist then shoving both into his right and above Shigeru's head, never breaking the rough kiss. Shigeru struggled, but his slim figure was no competition against Eiji's stronger build.

"Anything you can do right?" Eiji muttered against Shigeru's mouth, meeting his gaze through his eyelashes. "Or was that just a lie? A lie so you can escape your _best friend_…"

He can tell when he hit the target right on when Shigeru froze, mouth slightly agape. Taking advantage, Eiji thrust his tongue into Shigeru's mouth, forcing entrance. Shigeru tensed, but did nothing to stop him. Eiji laughed inwardly, whispering, "Wider…" to Shigeru as his tongue explored the insides of his mouth. When Eiji surfaced for air, he found that Shigeru had shut his eyes tightly, the rest of his body rigid against the blonde's touch. This angered him slightly.

"Shigeru," he said in a husky, but commanding voice. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, Shigeru obeyed, opening his eyes. But his gaze flew around, looking at everywhere but Eiji.

"Look at me," Eiji ordered. This time Shigeru didn't comply, but kept his gaze at the left wall. With a growl Eiji grabbed his chin and forced his head around roughly, then bends down until his mouth was level to Shigeru's ear.

"You'd do anything, right?" he murmured, sending a shiver through Shigeru before he bit down on his earlobe, drawing blood.

Shigeru yelped at the pain, but was silenced by a forceful slap across the face by Eiji.

"Don't make a sound," Eiji warned, voice low, hostile, and cold. He shoved his own jacket off, then made to pull Shigeru's off as well.

"Hyuuga-" Shigeru started, panicking from his "friend's" menacing actions. But he never finished when Eiji slammed his hand to his neck, knocking the air instantly out of him and not allowing him to draw more. Shigeru struggled, becoming more and more frightened at the possibly life-threatening situation.

"I said, don't make a sound," Eiji hissed, constricting his hand tighter around Shigeru's neck. His breaths became shallow and then practically nonexistent as Shigeru felt his body go limp. It was just when the teen was on the brink of unconsciousness when Eiji let go, leaving Shigeru heaving deep breaths in his wake. But Eiji didn't even wait for him to calm his breath.

The first thing the large hand found themselves at was the tie around the Harvard graduate's collar, ripping it off. Then he proceeded to unbutton the rest of his shirt, exposing Shigeru's pale chest. Eiji leaned forward and clamped his lips around one nipple, while twirling and playing with the other. He sucked and nibbled, sending tremors through Shigeru's body.

"You're so sensitive…" the Yale graduate rumbled seductively, resting the side of his head against the younger boy's body, fingers still fiddling with him. "…It's your first time isn't it…?" He was answered by an involuntary moan that escaped his lips.

Eiji's mouth made its way down to Shigeru's stomach, where his hand started unfastening the buckle on his pants. The boy tensed, but couldn't struggle due to that the numbness hadn't left his feet yet. Eiji chuckled when he pulled his pants down, revealing a slightly throbbing member.

"My… quite excited aren't you?" Eiji teased, pressing his lips against the head, making Shigeru blush and shiver. Then the older male straightened, grabbing a fork from the counter at his side. Shigeru found his eyes parallel to those deep blue ones once more.

"Bet you've never have anyone touched you down here before…" Shigeru thought he understood, but only did he feel the cold metal against him that he knew exactly what Eiji meant.

Shigeru gasped when Eiji poked a prong on the fork into the tip of his member. It was an unfamiliar sensation; a painful one at that. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes then trailed down his temple. Words wouldn't make its way to his throat. Eiji smirked cruelly as he adjusted his hold so the prong poked at another sensitive area. A strangled cry surfaced from Shigeru's throat. Grudgingly, Eiji pulled it out and discarded the fork into the sink, leaving Shigeru breathless.

"Too bad," the blonde commented. "If it was at my place, something will still be in there…" Shigeru didn't want to know what he meant.

Eiji tightened his icy hands around Shigeru's member, surprising Shigeru unpleasantly once more. He pumped his hand, slowly at first, then faster and faster, resolving to a certain tempo. Eiji could feel him get harder and harder, and the precum was moist in his palm. He slowed, then stopped. Shigeru couldn't even catch a breath this time before Eiji took out his erection, and thrust it inside Shigeru.

The pain was unpleasant and foreign to Shigeru, but Eiji stuffed a bunched up towel in his mouth before he could scream and yell. The pain only intensified when Eiji pushed in more, drawing blood from the virgin opening. Shigeru barely felt it when the older boy's legs made contact with his, meaning he was all the way in. Tears flowed in torrents now as Shigeru's palms opened and closed, struggling uselessly against Eiji's iron-clad grip. His whole body was shivering violently. Eiji grunted when he pulled out, then thrust it back. Slowly, his pace quickened until it was at a constant speed, each plunge into him. The length which he pulled back lengthened too, until Eiji was slamming into him every second with only the head inside each time. Shigeru couldn't even attempt to resist. Each push left him breathless and aching, but Eiji didn't stop. It seemed like a century until it seemed like Eiji slowed, much to Shigeru's relief. Then he muttered…

"I'm… gonna… come…" Eiji's voice was strained and each word was spoken between a thrust. Then Shigeru felt a hot stream suddenly from inside of him, making him moan once more, muffled by the towel.

Eiji pulled out slowly, slightly out of breath himself. Shigeru was hopeful that he would leave then, but Eiji only threw him forward so he was kneeling before him, member in front of his eyes.

"Suck," Eiji ordered shortly and simply. But this word left Shigeru looking up and begging, horrified. Eiji only sneered, ripping the towel out and forcing his member in. Shigeru pulled back, but was only pushed forward again by Eiji's right hand, forcing the whole length into his mouth. He winced and tried again, but was only forced forward again. Shigeru barely felt his arms being tied behind his back with the rough towel that was in his mouth seconds ago.

"Well, move! I ain't gonna do it," Eiji hissed, grabbing the sides of Shigeru's head and forcing it backwards then forward; up and down his length. When he stopped, Shigeru stopped too. But then there was a threatening sharp poke at his neck. Through tear-filled eyes he could barely make out the black grip of a knife.

"I said move!" Eiji roared, drawing blood from the point where the tip of the blade met Shigeru's skin. More than frightened, Shigeru began to move his head the same way he was forced to. Nauseating dizziness filled his head, but he was afraid to stop due to the sharp point still at his neck. Then the knife was dropped and Shigeru thrown to the ground, spitting and coughing.

"That's good…" Eiji whispered, flipping Shigeru onto his front. Before the scientist could register what was happening, Eiji was slamming into him again and again once more. He could feel his tears pooling on the floor, the trickle of blood flowing down the inside of his leg… But he refused to open his eyes. He thought that maybe, just maybe… If he never opened his eyes, this could all be a dream; a horrifying nightmare that seemed endless… But all dreams must end, right?

Shigeru didn't know how long it was until Eiji finally left. He was left face down in a puddle of icy cold water the older male had thrown on him before he left. A whitish liquid dotted the water, and a few swirls of crimson blood as well. But this, Shigeru thought, this was better than that. When he finally left, the teen had thought he saw a peek of sunlight through the translucent window. If it was morning, it meant that the Manager… Tsukino… Kawachi… Mushroom Head… and… and Azuma were coming. He couldn't let them see him like this… not Azuma. But his body wouldn't obey… he couldn't stop his shivering for him to stand up. He felt limp… numb… empty… Tears still flowed endlessly, adding to the puddle around him. Stand up… Stand up Shigeru… His body wouldn't respond, but his mind wouldn't shut down either. His eyes seemed to be glued open, not letting him drift off into comforting slumber. He could only wait, wait for someone to come and help him. He hoped it wasn't Azuma… He doesn't want Azuma to see him in this state… Anyone but Azuma… Anyone but him…

"KANMURI!" a familiar, Kansai-ben voice yelled from the doorway, followed by swift steps to his side.

"Tsukino! Don't come in here. Call an ambulance!" the Manager's gruff voice said from the doorway, a sense of urgency Shigeru had never heard before in it. Then arms around his shoulders helped him sit up.

"M-Manager… What should we do?! He's…" Shigeru hadn't heard his friend's voice this frightened before either.

"Don't panic!" the Manager ordered. Then Shigeru felt a slightly rough cloth fall over his shoulders and wrap around him.

"Kanmuri," the Manager said in a soothing voice Shigeru never knew he could produce. "Kanmuri, can you speak? Can you hear me?"

Shigeru never moved, but trained his gaze at the Manager. With great strain, the teen shook his head, then nodded slightly.

"He-He's shivering so hard… And he's crying…" Kawachi muttered from the side, voice frenzied and high.

"Alright Kanmuri? We're going to get you to a hospital, alright?" the Manager said, hand supporting Shigeru from his back. On cue, the distant sound of an ambulance's siren echoed down the street. Without a single moment to waste, the Manager gathered Shigeru in his arms and walked out the door, making sure the large jacket covered his heaving body.

"Mornin…" a voice said from the doorway, starting out cheerful and bright, then slowly fading into shock. It was the scariest thing Shigeru had heard in his life, and it grasped at his heart painfully.

"Kan-" Shigeru never heard the rest by the loud siren blaring outside the shop. Quickly he was put onto a stretcher then loaded into the back of the white van, the Manager at his side.

It was the most frightening sight ever to Kazuma, that morning. He had came to the store on time, happy for a new day. But before he could even properly greet the agitated Tsukino pacing at the door, the Manager rushed out of the kitchen with Kawachi following him.

At first, Kazuma couldn't tell what the Manager was cradling. Then he recognized that bubblegum-pink hair. He could feel his eyes widen in shock as he registered his friend's pale and limp form, shivering fiercely; visible even from the distance and underneath the Manager's thick jacket. There were tears streaming out of his eyes, and… was that blood at his feet?? Nothing registered in his brain at that moment when the Manager and Kawachi rushed past him, through the door, and Kanmuri and the Manager were loaded into the ambulance. It was after the car sped away that Kazuma snapped out of it. He raced out the door to Kawachi, who leaned limply against the store's front.

"Kawachi! What happened?!" Kazuma yelled, shaking his Kansai friend. Kawachi seemed a bit shell-shocked as he stared after the long-gone ambulance.

"Kawachi! KAWACHI!" Kazuma shook him out of his stupor with Tsukino at the side, frightened. "Kawachi! What happened?!"

"I-I… I don't know…" Kawachi whispered. Then he rushed back into the store and to the kitchen.

"Wh-When the Manager and I got here… We just… We just saw Kanmuri lying there," he pointed to the center of the puddle, finger shaking. "There was… blood… and he was naked… and he was shaking so bad… and he was crying so much…" Kazuma no longer paid attention to Kawachi's ramble, but made his way over to the puddle, hand on the kitchen counter to support himself.

His gaze fell on Kanmuri's discarded clothes and the ripped tie on the table and on the ground, then onto the knife with a light bloodstain on the tip that laid on the counter. Kanmuri…

All three of the employees jumped at the loud ring of the phone. Tsukino rushed forward to answer it.

"H-Hai… Manager! How's Kan-" her question stopped midway. Kawachi and Kazuma watched in horror as her eyes grew wider and wider. Then finally, "Hai… I understand… We'll come straight away… Hai." Tsukino hung up.

"C'mon guys," Tsukino whispered urgently, tears threatening to fall out of her emerald eyes. "We're going… I'll explain on the way…"

"We're going where…?" Kazuma asked, stepping forward, afraid of the answer but at the same time, must confirm it. Tsukino bit her lip.

"The hospital…"

"Did the manager tell you what happened?!" Kawachi yelled breathlessly from the trio's sprint. It has been about 3 minutes since they left the store.

"A-ah…" Tsukino nodded, worry lining her face. "Kanmuri-kun was… He was… raped…" Her last word was a whisper, but the two boys heard it all the same. That single word made Kazuma's heart stop.

"…Who…?" Kazuma whispered as the hospital came into view. "Was it that…" He couldn't finish.

"We don't know… Kanmuri-kun's awake, but he still seems to be in shock. He won't say anything…"

The rest of the run was silent.

"Manager…" Tsukino said, walking into the ward with the two teens trailing behind her through the thick door.

"They're here," the Manager said to Shigeru, who was sitting up on the bed. There was no expression on his face, and tears were still flowing.

"Kanmuri!" Kazuma whispered painfully, rushing to the boy's side. "Kanmuri…"

Kazuma gripped Shigeru's hand tightly, but there was no response from him. The brunet bent over his hand, shoulders heaving from his cries. The three others watched silently from the side.

"The doctor said that Kanmuri's in a state of shock, and those images that caused him the shock would keep repeating in his mind. He'd be frozen in that time if he doesn't snap out of it," the Manager explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kazuma said in a choked voice.

"I'm afraid not," the Manager answered, voice heavy with guilt. "He has to come back himself, or it's just going to haunt him forever."

Slightly, Kazuma nodded.

It's been 5 days since the incident, and Shigeru still haven't woken up. His wounds were minor, Kazuma was informed. It's his state of mind that's the problem. Kazuma had stayed at Shigeru's side always, even moving into a small futon at the side of his bed. The whole day Kazuma would just watch Shigeru, painful gaze trained on the Harvard graduate's hollow eyes and the tears endlessly streaming out. Kazuma was always there.

The pain… Agonizing… Excruciating… I don't want to stand this anymore… Hurting and throbbing… Every inch of my skin feels like it's on fire… I want to escape… Don't want to go back… I'm scared… Don't want it to happen again… No…

Azuma-kun…

He'll help me… He'll protect me… He'll make sure this doesn't happen again… He'll help me escape this torturous memory… No matter if he thinks of me as his best friend… It'll be enough… He'll help me…

Azuma-kun… Azuma-kun…

"Kanmuri…?!"

Can it be real? After this seemingly endless week… can it be true? Did Kanmuri… speak?!

"Azuma…kun…"

Yes! It was barely a whisper, but there was no doubt that the teen had spoken!

"Kanmuri! Wake up! I'm here! It's me, Kazuma!" the brunet yelled excitedly, shaking the pink-hair by his shoulder.

He watched as a miracle… something he had always hoped would happen in the past week… happened… Shigeru blinked once, twice, thrice… That shine returned to his friend's amethyst eyes once more as the dullness faded. Kazuma watched his friend lick his lips, then look up to meet his gaze.

"Azuma-kun…!" he said, a smile breaking out over his face. Tears blinded him as Kazuma drew his friend into a tight embrace.

"Kanmuri! You're awake! Finally!" he shouted, standing up in his excitement, pulling the Harvard graduate along with him. But Shigeru didn't mind. He wrapped his own arms around his friend and hugged him tightly. Their cheers drew the attention of the doctor outside, and when he came in, he saw the joyous sight. With a smile he went to call and inform the Manager about the good news.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, you can kill me now**

**Yes, I apologize for harming Shigeru...**

**And I know it doesn't really develope into Shizuma...**

**But if you just _squint_ a bit at the end...**

**Alright, tell me how bad it was with the review now...  
**


End file.
